When a person is in the vicinity of a real world object, he/she may wish to make use of a service that is related to the object using a mobile device, like a smartphone. Useful services can range from the presentation of descriptive information or status information on the object to the enablement of complex interactions in order to operate the object.
Usually, a person has to perform some kind of service discovery in order to find such a service, if available.